One New Message
by xDibromx
Summary: Everyone likes to txt right? But not all of us erase our messages. Ben is out of the room and Kevin see's an opprotunity to peeve Ben by reading his messages. What he read's is not exactly what he expects.


**Disclaimer: **Hi. No I don't own Ben or Kevin or anything relating to them. So yeah…

**A/N: **This is a very sexual oneshot that I hope you like. I'd enjoy for there to be more Kevin and Ben stories so why not contribute yeah? :D

**One New Message**

Ben sat in his living room, watching TV with a bar of chocolate in his mouth. It was a calm Saturday day with little stresses. So far there hasn't been a call for an emergency to fight aliens and Ben was deeply relieved for that. He could use a day off, just a normal day, away from any aliens, any fights, and any nagging parents. Ben's parents deciding to have a romantic day, all day. This suited Ben just fine as he could just sit home and text and watch TV.

So far Saturday TV is being a drag, nothing good on at 2 in the afternoon. Ben was more focused consuming as much chocolate as he could while texting Julie. People always thought Julie and Ben would be a perfect pair. Her controlling attitude being the perfect contrast to Ben's laidback and go with the flow attitude. Too bad they never had that part that clicked together to make them the official pairing. So as far as things go, they were simply best friends. She knew next to everything about Ben and he loved her for being always the supportive one.

Seeing as no one was home and no one was going to be home for a while Ben decided to simply be dressed in his boxers and a T-shirt. Determined to make this the most relaxed day he could possibly have. That is, until someone knocked on his door.

Grumbling Ben put down the half eaten chocolate and sat up off the couch he was lounging on; frustrated that someone would ruin his time alone.

Looking out the window Ben was surprised to find Kevin standing outside his door, with an impatient look on his face. Deciding not to keep him waiting and to find out why he was at his door Ben walked over to and opened the door.

"Hey Kev. What's up?" Ben said in a tone slightly hinting his annoyance.

"Heeeey Benjy, let me in, Gwen kicked me out of her house saying I was being a nuisance. Can you believe that? Me. A nuisance?" Leaning against the door frame as he said this.

"Yeah its so hard to believe! I cant believe her OMG" Heavily putting sarcasm on his words.

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah so whatever, are you gonna let me in or what Tennyson?"

"Fine whatever just stop being stupid" Opening the door to let in Kevin. Ben wasn't really annoyed with Kevin. He just loved having these arguments with Kevin. In reality Ben couldn't picture himself having a deep intimate conversation with the bigger black-haired teen. Not that he wouldn't mind if they tried…

"Nice place ya got here. Got anything to eat?" Kevin said already walking to the kitchen.

"Oh sure help yourself" Again hinting the false annoyance. Ben couldn't exactly let Kevin know he enjoyed his company. Arguing was just too much fun.

Ben fell back on the couch in his previous position before Kevin came. Stretching his legs out across the couch and eating the chocolate that he had put down. Lazily picking up his phone to answer the text received from Julie.

Kevin came back with a bag of chips in hand, eating them in large handfuls. Seeing as Ben was so comfortable on the couch Kevin couldn't help but tease the slightly smaller teen by sitting down onto Bens outstretched legs.

"Kevin! What the hell?! Get off me!" Ben shouted as he struggled to push Kevin up by his legs in a failed attempt.

"No I'm pretty comfortable right here so I think I'll just stay" Kevin laughing the whole time at Ben's discomfort. Kevin couldn't help but annoy the brown haired teen. It was admittedly so much fun that Kevin would love to do it every day. It was really the only way he could touch Ben without things becoming awkward.

"Kevin you can be such a douche sometimes" Ben said getting up off the couch.

"Where ya goin' Benjy?" Using his pet name to annoy him only further.

"Going to the bathroom, I need some time away from you already. Even if it is a few seconds" Ben said, leaving up the stairs to the bathroom on the second floor.

Kevin laughed at how easily it was to frustrate Ben. That's just one part of Ben that Kevin loved, among other parts. Kevin couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction to the other teen. Kevin knows that their relationship has been on and off in the past 4 to 5 years they've known each other. From the first time they met they were the best of friends to the complicated fights that progressed from complicated feelings Kevin couldn't understand until later in life when they were friends again. Kevin was only so happy that Ben had pardoned all that has happened and that now they could be friends.

Hearing a vibration noise that interrupted Kevin's thoughts, he looked on the floor to find that Ben had dropped his phone. Finding more humour in the thought of annoying Ben even more, Kevin decided to pick up the phone and open it. It read "One New Message" from Julie.

Kevin laughed at the thought of seeing all the love messages that Ben most likely sent to Julie.

Selecting "Read Now" Kevin opened the message and read the text,

"Omigod ben just calm down. If u keep acting like this then he'll definitely notice ur acting like that"

Curious to find out what they were talking about Kevin went to read the message Ben had sent,

"Julie hes in my kitchen right now and im trying my hardest not to act like im in love with him. But its so hard cuz im totally cised hes here and im just like freaking out!!!!"

Kevin sat there a little shocked at this revelation. 'He couldn't be talking about me could he?' Dumbstruck by the mere thought of Ben being in love with him Kevin read the previous messages, starting from the message that must have been sent around the time he arrived. Shocked at each message he read.

"JULIE!!! Kevin just knocked on my door asking to come in and I let him in. OMG!!!"

"haha Ben this could be the moment uve wanted. to tell him your feelings"

"but but but idk hes walking to my kitchen. Idk wat to do. I like him and I want him to kno that but its just so friggin hard"

"haha ben if hes ur friend he'll understand. Just like talk to him calmly."

Kevin just sat there. Speechless at what he had found out. Ben likes him! It's like the world took a moment to stop and help answer Kevin's wishes. He couldn't believe it. He was so excited. Happiness was bubbling inside of him. Imagining how he would race up to Ben, grab his face and pull him into a deep passionate ki-

"What the hell!!!" A shout sounded behind Kevin

Kevin turned around to find a livid Ben jumping towards him snatching the phone out of his hands. Ben took a look at the text that Kevin had just read and turned red in the face.

"What is your problem?!!? Looking through my texts, I can't believe it!" If anything Ben began to look embarrassed, knowing that his secret was discovered.

"Ben I'm sorry I-" Kevin was cut off by Ben's screams.

"NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT MY HOUSE" Ben was beyond reasoning with words. Kevin didn't want to leave Ben in this state. He could see Ben was on the verge of tears. He was so close to crying that it pulled at Kevin's heart. He knew he had to do something. And he did the first thing that he could think of. Kevin jumped towards Ben and pulled him into a rough kiss, quieting the shouts emitting from Ben, only to be replaced by a surprised yelp.

Standing there, kissing Ben felt his anger melting away into confusion at what Kevin had suddenly done. He pulled away from the kiss regrettably so that he could ask, "Why?"

Kevin replied, "Because you think you're the only one with feelings? I think I have a right to like someone too. And that being you Benjy"

Ben blushed at his pet name. "So yeah. Uh maybe we can kiss some more now?"

Kevin laughed at how innocent Ben just sounded. He leaned in and captured Ben's lips in a deep kiss, tasting Ben's soft lips that were pressed against his. Ben opened his mouth slightly slipping out his tongue and licking Kevin's bottom lip. Kevin responded with a smile and slid his tongue out meeting Ben's tongue in a tongue twisting kiss. Kevin allowed Ben to extend his tongue into Kevin's mouth, exploring the new territory. Kevin could taste the chocolate Ben had been eating, loving the sweet taste it gave Ben.

Grabbing Kevin, Ben pushed him onto the couch, straddling Kevin in the process while never breaking the kiss. Kevin was excited by Ben's dominance. Loving how Ben quickly took control of the situation.

Feeling something poking into his back Kevin lifted himself him breaking the kiss regrettably. Reaching around under him Kevin pulled out the remote for the TV and threw it onto the floor.

"How bout we go somewhere a little bit more comfortable. Like maybe your bed?" Kevin said this in a very suggestive tone.

Grinning Ben replied, "Hmm I like the sound of us and a bed hehe".

Hurriedly getting up Ben grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him up off the couch and into another kiss that threatened to unbalance them back onto the couch.

Ben tugged at Kevin's hand pulling him up the stairs around the corner and into a room at the end of a short hall. Inside Kevin found himself in a very messy room. One that smelled so much like the brunette he was about to taste even more.

Ben sat down onto the bed and once more pulled Kevin down into another passionately deep kiss. Savouring every taste he got from Kevin, a mixture of slight sweat with a hint of gasoline and wax. Most likely from all the work Kevin did on his car.

Kevin lay on top of Ben running his hands across Ben's arms, legs, and anything else he could feel. He wanted as much of Ben as he could get. Breaking the kiss Kevin moved down to Ben's neck nibbling and sucking on the tender skin that he simply couldn't help but mark as his. He wanted every bit of Ben, tasting the chocolate on Ben's tongue, the clean washed smell of Ben's hair, and the small salty perspiration on Ben's neck. Ben moaned at the administrations that Kevin was performing upon his neck.

"Mmm Kevin….uhh please……I-I-I want more" Ben moaned wanting Kevin to do more.

"How far do you want me to go?" Kevin asked

Staring into the eyes of the black haired teen "I want you to fuck me."

Surprised by such an answer Kevin replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yes now fuck me NOW." Ben demanded grabbing Kevin's shirt and forcing Kevin to lean back down and have his mouth raped by Bens demanding tongue.

Ben tugging at Kevin's shirt yanking it off, Ben smiled from ear to ear at the muscled body that he was rightful to say was His and his alone. Rolling Kevin over from on top of him Ben again straddled Kevin and pulled his own shirt off only slightly shy at showing Kevin he slim but lean body.

Kevin leaning up to lick at Ben's neck he made his way down towards Ben's nipples sucking tauntingly at Ben's nipples. Ben, emitting a slow long moan, from deep in his throat started a motion of grinding into Kevin, showing just how very much aroused he was.

Kevin, desiring to release the restricted erection, pulled at the restraining boxers Ben had on, easily revealing the prize that lay hidden. Reaching for the hard shaft, Kevin's hand was slapped away as Ben whispered, "Show me what that bulge is in your pants".

Laughing Kevin began a slow process of undoing his jeans to the annoyance of Ben who again slapped Kevin's hands away to do it himself. It was only a matter of time before he had Kevin under him naked.

Deciding he had enough of Ben's dominance for the moment he lifted Ben up and threw him down upon the bed and before anything but a grunt could be said Kevin had Ben's erection in his mouth and he was pumping him hard. Ben let out moans and pants as Kevin expertly licked the slit of his cock and sucked hard on the head. Kevin's head became a blur as he heard Ben's breathing become erratic, so close to cumming. Ben moaned and grabbed at Kevin's hair roughly, tangling his fingers in the dark locks. Kevin taking all of Ben in his mouth swallowed around the head of his dick causing a very loud groan from Ben to be released as every part of Ben tensed tightly, finally signaling he was cumming. Every little bit of cum that was released, Kevin swallowed, never letting a drop fall.

Ben, panting, relaxed back upon the bed as Kevin climbed back up to his face and licked at his lips, demanding entrance. Ben opened his mouth, tasting the sweetness of his own cum, having Kevin thrust his tongue into Ben's mouth. Reaching down Kevin began to play with Ben's slightly soft cock, provoking it to become hard slowly. Finally reaching optimal erectness Kevin decided to lean back and lift Ben's legs over his shoulders.

"Ready?" Kevin asked only slightly nervous but always confident.

"Hold on" Ben said as he reached under his bed and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Giving it to Kevin he said, "Now hurry and fuck me"

Smiling Kevin opened the tube and dropped a very generous amount of lubricant onto his hand rubbing it completely around his fingers.

Sliding one finger around Ben's entrance he lubricated the sphincter before slowly inserting a finger into the tight hole. Ben let out a painful gasp as the pain overtook him for a long moment. Slowly pushing in, deeper Kevin fitted his whole finger into the rectum. Pulling back out slowly Ben let out a long tense moan until suddenly he felt another finger being inserted into him causing him to gasp at the extra thickness and added pain. Kevin pushed in and out of Ben stretching him and preparing him. Slowly the pain began to subside and Kevin decided to force one more finger into Ben, scissoring him and fully preparing him.

"Mmm Kevin do it now. I want you inside of me now please!" Ben begged as he wanted more than the tease the fingers provided him.

Kevin pulled his fingers completely out of Ben, and rubbed lubricant around his throbbing shaft that just begged for attention. Positioning himself at Ben's entrance Kevin slowly pushed himself into Ben causing Ben to tense at the sharp pain before he forced himself to relax as slowly inch by inch Kevin fit himself fully into Ben. Pulling out in a slow motion Kevin began a system of slowly pulling out then pushing back in faster than before until he got into a routine that quickly led him to pumping faster and faster causing Ben to cry out in pleasure as Kevin struck his prostate in rapid motion. Each thrust becoming harder and faster as Ben moaned his approval at the speed Kevin was going. Both moaning out the others name as Kevin came closer to reaching the edge. Until finally Ben let out a loud, "KEVIN!" which had Kevin falling over Ben as shockwaves of orgasm hit him causing him to squeeze Ben tightly in an unintentional hug.

Panting Kevin leaned up and noticed how Ben was still hard. Kevin smiled coyly and grabbed more lubrication. He applied it to Ben's cock then to his own entrance. Ben smiled as he caught on to what Kevin was planning. Kevin climbed on top of Ben, positioning himself just above Ben's standing member. Slowly leaning himself down onto the cock Kevin moaned as he felt the sharp pain at first but as he quickly began pounding down onto Ben the pain subsided letting the pleasure take over.

With Kevin riding Ben's cock hard and fast he solicited a moan from Ben's throat panting desperately for air and release. Ben, contributing to Kevin's riding, began to pound upwards into Kevin causing Kevin to cry out in pleasure feeling himself tighten around Ben's cock which was as much as Ben could take before he let out a chocked scream that sounded similar to, "KEVIN", and came hard into Kevin.

Finally tired Kevin pulled himself off of Ben before laying next to him on the bed trying to catch their breathes.

"That was *pant* so good *pant*." Ben stammered.

"Yeah. *pant* I'm kinda sad it has to be over." Kevin said slightly saddened by his own words.

"No don't think that. We can definitely do this again." Ben hinting at the kind of relationship he wanted with Kevin.

"Hmm I think you have a point. Why stop now? I did have you cumming twice and moaning my name…twice." Kevin said mockingly towards Ben.

"Yeah whatever. So how bout you sleep over so that the next time I'm horny I won't have to go find you."

"Is that all I am to you? A little sex toy" Kevin said in mock frustration.

_Bzzzzz Bzzzzz_

"Hold on I have a new message" Ben said as he leaned over to kiss Kevin which told him the answer to his question. That he was more than a quick screw.

Checking his message he saw that Julie had sent him two messages. One before they had sex, the other just now.

The first saying, "Ben I hope u arnt spazzing out about things"

Ben smiled at the humour in her message. He read the second and couldn't help but laugh at Julie's perceptiveness.

"I expect details on how the sex went".


End file.
